Scratching Noses
by Neo Diji
Summary: "What are you suggesting we do about our little dilemma, Lelouch?" "Do you remember our old secret code?" SuzaLulu Fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do not make any profit off this fanfiction.

Pairing: SuzaLulu

Warnings: Pure. Fluff. More than you know what to do with. Mixed in with that fluff is probably some OOC-ness, but that's okay. For the sake of yaoi fluff and fanservice…

*/*

Scratching Noses

*/*

Warm morning sunlight trickled through a small gap in the curtains, slanting over two teenage boys snuggled on the bed. The sheets bunched at the boys' hips, leaving their bare chests exposed to the air. The blinds were mostly drawn for the sake of privacy, and the door was shut and locked for the same reason. Brown and black heads of hair shared a single pillow, and the sound of low, steady breathing filled the room.

The brunet shifted in his sleep, a small bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. He was lying on his back; half his chest was covered by the warm body mass draped over his front. A pale hand rested on his other breast, rising and falling with each breath of air. Moaning, the brown-haired boy tried to roll over; sleepy green irises blinked open when such a feat was made difficult by the weight atop him. His mind sluggish, he still came up with one correct solution: "Lelouch?"

At the sound of his name, the ebony-haired boy opened his eyes with a start. "What is it?" he mumbled around a yawn. Using the hand already spread flat on the brunet's chest, he pushed himself up to stare down at his lover. Violet eyes pierced green with an expression too sharp and clear to belong to somebody just waking up. "Suzaku?" he prompted.

Suzaku continued to blink drowsily up at him. "Lelouch, it's you!" He sounded childishly proud of himself for making this discovery, his voice still riddled with sleep.

Purple eyes rolled in amused exasperation. This confirmed it: Suzaku's idiocy level increased in the morning. "Yes, Suzaku," Lelouch explained slowly. "It is. Where else would I be but in my bed at the ungodly hour of 9:28 A.M. on a Saturday morning?" He chuckled at the other's confused expression before swooping in to capture those tempting lips right below him in a 'good morning' kiss.

Suzaku immediately tilted his head to receive the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut in contentment. A low moan escaped from his throat, and his tan arms encircled the waist of the boy on top of him in a viselike grip. He didn't _need_ to be awake to understand _this_. Another moan sounded as Lelouch pushed his head back into the pillow, pinning him completely to the bed. His blood raced at his lover's initiative so early in the day, and he opened his mouth of his own accord, wordlessly asking Lelouch to taste him further.

Eagerly taking the invitation, the black-haired boy plunged his tongue into that familiar cavern, his hands clutching Suzaku's shoulders. He shivered when the brunet traced a fingertip up his bare spine, the fleeting touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. With rough enthusiasm, he swept the tip of his tongue over the insides of Suzaku's cheeks, over the roof of Suzaku's mouth, over the back of Suzaku's teeth, over the whole of Suzaku's own twisting tongue. A groan slid from his mouth into his lover's, and he pressed himself closer to that delicious body beneath him.

The tan Japanese boy broke the kiss to pant, the glazed look in his emerald eyes from something other than sleep this time. "Hello to you, too, Lelouch," he said with a gasp, gazing adoringly into those violet eyes he loved so much. After shaking his head to clear the sleep and boyfriend-induced stupor, he tucked a stray strand of black hair behind his best friend-turned-love's ear, smiling gently.

Lelouch smiled back and leaned down again, this time aiming for under Suzaku's ear. He nibbled the soft skin there, his fine hair tickling the other's cheek.

"Well, aren't you feisty this morning?" the brunet laughed. He ran his hands up and down the pale expanse of back at his disposal, sighing with pleasure at the warm, lazy feeling engulfing him. Nothing could make him as happy as these stolen moments with Lelouch.

Nobody else could possibly understand how he felt with Suzaku. The feeling of utter _freedom_ and unquestionable _certainty_ of returned affection…no, what they shared was _more_ than affection… The raven-haired exiled prince pulled back, asking in a rugged voice, "You object?"

Suzaku laughed harder. "Not at all. I love your touch. I love _you._ "

Smirking, Lelouch only bent down once more. It was much too early to be protesting his lover's sappiness.

After a rather soft kiss, the brunet urged, "And…?"

"And what?" Lelouch asked, genuinely puzzled. A slim eyebrow rose over delicate features.

With a playful sigh, Suzaku elaborated. "And where's the 'I love you, too, my Suzaku'?"

Slight pink colored the normally aloof prince's cheeks. "Ah, that is—you know I do. Why do I need to _say_ it? I mean, it's obvious. You know how I feel, and I don't have to embarrass myself with such corny words; it's a win-win." He averted his eyes, feeling suddenly a bit shamed in addition to his onset of shyness.

The brown-haired boy hugged him tighter. "I know, but it's always nice to hear it. Don't you like it when I say it to you?"

Lelouch hurriedly shook his head, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't see through the lie. He always did feel a bit lighter after Suzaku's spoken declarations, but there was no way he would _admit_ it. "I like it better when you…do other stuff to me," he said instead, trying desperately to change the subject.

Suzaku rolled his eyes skeptically. "Of course you do, Lelouch." There was a hint of disappointment in his tone, and the black-haired boy blanched at the sound.

There were a few moments of contemplative silence. "How about we…get around that?" the prince suggested finally with a small smile.

Emerald eyes brightened. "You mean you'll _say_ it? For my sake? Oh, Lelouch!" The brunet beamed and rolled them over so he straddled the other boy. He caught the older's wrists in his hands and pinned them to the headboard with his hand. "I'm not letting you go 'til you _tell_ me you love me." It wasn't that Lelouch _never_ said the words, but those times were few and far between—especially compared to how often Suzaku proclaimed them to the high heavens.

Lelouch felt his heart skip a beat at the new position. "I'm not saying it!" he snapped, his blush darkening under Suzaku's knowing gaze. "Look, this is all about your own insecurity, right? You need to know I love you," —he growled at his boyfriend's triumphant grin at those last three words— "and I need to save face for my reputation."

"And that's more important than _me_?" the brunet asked, a hurt tone leaking through his voice.

"No!" Lelouch yelled, catching that emerald gaze with his own amethyst. Then he tensed for a second, realizing how utterly passionate he sounded; he was embarrassing himself even without saying those three magical little words. "I mean…yes," he corrected himself hesitantly. He knew Suzaku could see through _that_ one.

Green eyes bore into his. "Then what are you suggesting we do about our little dilemma, Lelouch?"

Violet eyes glittered up at him. "Do you remember our old secret code?"

*/*

"Okay, so looking out the window means 'I'm thinking of you,'" Suzaku repeated.

Lelouch nodded. "Right. And fiddling with your topmost button could mean…what should it mean?" He glanced at his lover, waiting for input. In the past, when they were children, he'd come up with their secret hand signal language all by himself and impatiently waited for Suzaku to learn all the signs. This time, he was encouraging the brunet to help him come up with the new coded gestures in the first place. It was more intimate that way.

Suzaku grinned at him from across the dining room table; a glint appeared in his green eyes. "It could mean 'I want you,'" he suggested slyly.

Without missing a beat, Lelouch said, "Yes, I think that could work. Okay, your turn to come up with a body movement."

Thinking a moment, Suzaku tapped at his chin. "Tugging at your sleeve cuff."

"'Let's make out on the roof,'" Lelouch said at once. "Since tugging the collar means 'meet on the roof' anyway; this is more specific." He waited for the other to confirm the idea then glanced out the window, trying to come up with a body movement they hadn't already used.

Suzaku sighed happily. "Aw, Lelouch. Thinking of me already, are you?"

"Sh-shut up, idiot!" the prince snapped, fidgeting in his seat. "Anyway, how about this…um, leaning your chin on your hand."

The brunet took a moment to think. "That could mean 'I can't wait to be alone with you.'"

"Sure," Lelouch pleasantly agreed. He fixatedly smoothed the wrinkles of the tablecloth in front of him. "Okay, so what next?"

Suzaku leaned forward over the table. "Folding your arms across your chest."

The prince smirked. "How about 'I can't wait to rip your clothes off'? It's all about restraint."

Laughing, the younger boy murmured, "Quite daring with that one, huh? I like it." He reached across the table to grasp Lelouch's hand with his own.

"Running your fingers through your hair," the black-haired boy suggested, reaching forward with his free hand to press Suzaku's even closer; their hands were piled atop one another: Lelouch-Suzaku-Lelouch, like a palm sandwich.

"Um," the green-eyed boy muttered, blushing at all the hand-holding. "'I want to hold you.'"

Gazing steadfastly at his lover, completely caught up in the moment, Lelouch softly murmured, "I want to hold you, too." Violet eyes glittered with normally suppressed emotion.

Suzaku gasped, "Le-Lelouch…"

The prince stretched himself over the table to brush his lips across the other boy's. The kiss lasted only briefly before he pulled back, his nose bumping into Suzaku's along the way. Once he was back in his seat, he shook his head, embarrassed at how he'd misinterpreted his lover's last words and forgot about their current objective. "There's the most important one: 'I want to kiss you.'"

"Licking your lips," the brown-haired boy said for a physical gesture. "But Lelouch, that's not the most important one," he reminded in a serious tone. "Remember? That would be 'I love you.'"

Lelouch only nodded slowly. "Right," he agreed softly. The tip of his nose still tingled from brushing against Suzaku's, and he absentmindedly lifted his fingers to rub it.

A wide grin suddenly broke out across Suzaku's face. "That's it, then."

"What is?" Lelouch asked, mystified.

Suzaku laughed. "Scratching your nose—it now means 'I love you' for the two of us."

Lelouch smiled, his fingers never leaving his nose. "I can live with that."

*/*

Glancing behind him, Lelouch waited until his lover stopped looking out the window; he made sure Suzaku was watching him before lifting his hand and deliberately dragging his fingernails over the tip of his nose. His expression softened when he saw the brunet's face light up at the action; in quick succession, he hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at his sleeve cuff, smile slipping into his practiced smirk.

Suzaku dropped his chin on his palm, green eyes glittering.

Lelouch sent a normal, not-secretly-coded genuine smile at his boyfriend before turning back to the front of the room. He was, however, alerted to a missed signal by the teacher's exasperated cry of, "Kururugi! For goodness sake, stop scratching your nose! You're going to bleed all over your desk…"

*/*

-End-

Original A/N: Yes, yes. Pure fluff. Because I _need_ it after the intensity of the _Blackmail_ fic. Hope you enjoyed it, too~

New A/N 8/30/16: Originally posted 7/11/09. Largely unchanged.


End file.
